


You, and a pup

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Ilyong is Bad at Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Overthinking, References to Illness
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: How Ilyong ended up taking care of one (or two?) puppies, and why he regrets it.





	1. Chapter 1

****Mataas ang sikat nang araw bandang katanghaliang-tapat, at masakit ang pagtama nito sa balat. Lalo na't maikli ang manggas ng suot na PE shirt ni Ilyong, naiwan niya ang kanyang payong sa boarding house, at malayo ang kanyang lalakarin mula Gym patungong Biology.

Wala siya ni piso sa bulsa.

At mayroon na lamang siyang limang minuto bago magsimula ang klase sa Bio 1.

Bumuntong-hininga, nagpatuloy lang sa paglakad si Ilyong. Hindi niya na tatangkain pang takbuhin ang paghahabol sa klase dahil una ay mainit nga, at lalo lamang iinit ang pakiramdam kung siya'y tumakbo pa; pangalawa ay hindi rin naman sa tamang oras dumarating ang propesor, at sa wakas pa ng klase ito kumukuha ng attendance; pangatlo ay sa totoo lang, wala siya sa mood pumasok. Katatapos lamang nang isang pagsusulit sa kanyang PE (PE 2 Philippine Games, kung saan ang pagsusulit ay ang larong luksong baka), kaya't mabigat pa ang kanyang katawan dahil sa pagod.

Baka nga hindi na lamang siya pumasok.

Diniretso niya ang paglalakad, lumihis sa dapat ay kakaliwaang kalye patungong Science Complex.

Huli na rin naman siya sa klase, isip niya. Uuwi na lang siyang maaga ngayong araw, magpupunas nang pawis, maliligo nang matagal, marahil ay may panahon pang makapagbasa ng isang nobelang romantiko habang payapang nakaupo lang sa kama, bago bumalik sa pag-aaral.

 

Iyon ang akala niya.

 

Papalapit na siya sa gate palabas nang campus ay nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na likod.

Naka-asul na polo shirt, malawak na balikat, mahahabang binti, at maayos na buhok.

Hindi lang pamilyar, bagkus ay kilalang-kilala niya ang tikas na iyon.

Dahil sa ayaw niyang masira ang planado niya nang maghapon, akmang hindi niya ito papansinin. Nagkibit-balikat, kunwari'y hindi niya na lang ito nakita malapit sa gate, paluhod sa maputik na damuhan, may hinahalungkat sa kanyang bag.

Ang popular na miyembro nang kalabang frat, si Goyo, nakaluhod sa putikan, tila may hinahanap na gamit sa bag?

Huminto si Ilyong sa paglalakad. Humarap sa direksyon ni Goyo, na nakatalikod naman sa kanya.

_Anong..?_

_Iyak_. May narinig siyang mahinang pag-iyak.

_Umiiyak ba si Goyo..?_

Marami pang pag-iyak ang sumunod, at doon napagtanto ni Ilyong na may hawak na tela si Goyo, tila may pinupunasan.

_Tuta..? Tunog iyon ng tuta!_

"Goyo, anong ---"

Halos mapatayo sa gulat si Goyo, muntik mabitawan ang maliit na hayop na nasa pagitan nang hawak niyang tela.

"Aydeputa!" Sabay bigkas nito nang magulat sa paglapit ni Ilyong. Mabilis na humarap sa kanya. "Ilyong! Nakakagulat ka!"

"Bakit kasi nandito ka sa sulok, parang may ginagawa kang kung ano!"

"At ano naman ang gagawin ko ditong kung ano, eh maliwanag, ang aga-aga, dinadaanan nang Ikot jeep?"

Hindi niya na sinagot ang kausap. Alam naman na rin nito ang nasa kanyang isip.

Popular si Goyo sa pagiging malandi, kaya't tinatanggi nang isip ni Ilyong na humingi nang tawad sa pag-aakalang may kabastusan itong ginagawa sa isang sulok. Hindi niya na kasalanang ganoon ang reputasyon nito, pagdadahilan niya.

Sinilip ni Ilyong ang tutang nasa mga kamay ni Goyo.

Tinago itong lalo ni Goyo.

"Hindi mabait ang mga aso sa masusungit na tao."

"Excuse me??"

"Baka ipatapon mo pa, kawawa naman. Aalagaan ko 'to, pero magpapaalam muna ako kay Miong. Baka pwede sa frat."

Naiinis man, pinili ni Ilyong na hindi pansinin ang unang parte nang sinabi ni Goyo.

"Doon na lang 'yan sa'min. Pets allowed sa boarding house ko."

Tinignan siya nang masama nang nakaluhod na si Goyo.

"May galit ka sa akin eh, baka kung ano pang gawin mo dito kay Goyong."

Malakas na tawa ang isinagot ni Ilyong.

"Goyong??? Pinangalanan mo siyang Goyong? Iba ka rin, eh ano?"

Tumayo si Goyo, nakasimangot na itinaas ang hawak na tuta upang tumapat sa paningin ni Ilyong.

"Ang cute niya kaya, tignan mo. May pagkakamukha kami."

Natawang lalo si Ilyong.  
  


 

___________

 

Napagdesisyunan ni Goyo na pagkatiwalaan si Ilyong, kahit pa alam niyang hindi maganda ang kanilang pakikitungo sa isa't-isa.

Nagkakilala sila dahil bukod sa magkaedad, parehas sila nang kurso, parehong aktibo sa kani-kaniyang frat kung saan pareho rin silang may mataas na katungkulan.

Pula ang grupo ni Ilyong. Asul naman ang kay Goyo.

Matagal at malalim na ang kasaysayan nang pagtutunggalian nang dalawang kulay na iyon sa kanilang unibersidad.

Dagdag pa ay habang seryoso sa pag-aaral si Ilyong, si Goyo naman ang klase nang mag-aaral na kinaiinisan niya. Paglilibang habang nasa klase, party sa labas nang klase, pakikipaglandian sa kung sinu-sino kahit anong oras. Hindi maintindihan ni Ilyong kung papaanong nakakalaban niya pa rin si Goyo pagdating sa akademika kung ganoon naman ito umasta sa pag-aaral.  
  


Nang gabing iyon, kakasimula pa lang mag-aral ni Ilyong. Nakaligo na siya, nakapagpahinga, nakatapos sa pagbabasa nang isang romantikong akda mula sa paboritong manunulat, kaya't sigurado siyang makakapag-aral siya nang tuloy-tuloy.

Doon siya nagkamali.

May katok mula sa pintuan.

Dahan-dahan, isinara niya ang kakabukas pa lang na textbook at pinulot ang kakahubad pa lamang na T-shirt.

_Kung sinuman 'to, dapat ay siguruhin niyang may sapat siyang rason upang istorbohin ako._

Walang inaasahang bisita si Ilyong, ngunit ang pinakahindi niya inaasahan kung mayroon man ay ang malawak na ngiti sa kanya ni Goyo, pagkabukas niya nang pinto.

Muntik niya na itong pagdabugan nang pinto.

Naaasar siyang palagi sa pagmumukha nito.

"Ilyong! Hi."

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Ikaw," Sagot nito, malaki pa rin ang ngiti. "Joke. Ngumiti ka naman, oh? EJ?"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"Okay. So, EJ," Dumiretso nang pasok sa kwarto si Goyo. Luminga-linga, kinuha ang kakasara lang na libro ni Ilyong at binasa ang cover. " _Pft_ , next week pa exam natin dito, ah?"

Mabilis na hinablot ni Ilyong mula sa kamay ni Goyo ang libro. "Bigla-bigla ka na nga lang dumadalaw, pumapasok nang walang pahintulot, mangigielam ka pa sa mga gamit ko. Saan ka kumukuha nang kapal ng mukha?"

"Sa gwapo kong mukha."

"Yuck."

"Anyways, Ilyong." Tumingin-tingin ulit sa paligid si Goyo. "Nasaan na ang anak ko?"

"H-Hah?!" Napalakas nang kaunti ang pagkakagulat ni Ilyong.

Binigyan siya ni Goyo nang nagtatakang tingin. "'Yung anak ko, si Goyong."

"Ah," _(AH?? Ano ka ba Ilyong, umayos ka nga! Never magpaapekto sa malanding' yan!_ ) "N-Nandito, sa paanan nang kama ko. Sumunod ka."

Itinuro ni Ilyong kung saan banda sa kwarto ang kanyang tinutulugan. Agad nilang nakita ang tuta na tahimik at payapang natutulog sa kama niya.

Ginawan ni Ilyong ang maliit na aso nang sariling kama: maliit na straw basket na may pinaglumaang unan at maraming tela sa loob. Si Goyo naman ang nag-bandage sa isang hita nito na sugatan nang matagpuan niya itong naliligaw sa campus grounds.

"Ang cute niya," bulong ni Goyo, marahil ay ayaw na magising ang tuta.

Walang alam si Ilyong sa pag-aalaga nang mga hayop kaya hindi siya sigurado kung naiistorbo rin ang tulog nang isang aso tuwing may marinig na malakas na ingay. Para makasiguro, ginaya niya na lamang si Goyo sa pagbulong.

"Siempre, mana sa akin, eh."

"Paanong magmamana sa'yo, eh anak ko 'yan?"

"Sa akin na siya nakatira. Anak ko na siya."

"'Di naman ako madamot. Eh di anak natin."

Hindi sinasadyang masuntok ni Ilyong si Goyo sa braso. Umiral lang bigla ang kanyang anti-Goyo reflex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, EJ. Wanna eat lunch together? Treat ko."

Ilyong rolled his eyes.

"Saan mo nakuha ang number ko?"

"Tara. Let's go to Katip."

"Sagutin mo tanong ko---"

"Oh! Shit, almost two pm na pala. Kumain ka na, no? Kumain ka na nga ba? Asking as a friend lang, ha."

Tinapos ni Ilyong ang tawag at pinatay ang phone.

Wala siyang panahon para makipag-usap kay Goyo.

May mas mahalagang bagay siyang kailangan pagtuunan nang pansin.

Natutulog ang maliit na asong si Goyong sa ibabaw nang kanyang mga binti.

Nasa isang veterinary clinic si Ilyong, hinihintay na matawag ang pangalan upang mapa-checkup si Goyong.

Madalas na tulog lang ang aso. Kung gising man ito'y palaging matamlay. Hinala niya ay nalulungkot ito dahil sa sugat sa isang paa, na pansamantalang pumipigil dito kaya't hindi makagalaw o makatakbo.

Naaawa siya rito.

Hindi sa napalapit na siya kay Goyong. Hinding-hindi niya aaminin na natutuwa siya sa asong may kaparehong pangalan gaya nang pangalan ng lalaking kinaiinisan niya.

Kahit matamlay, sweet ito sa kanya at palaging nakadikit.

Sinasamahan siya nito sa pagpupuyat habang siya'y nag-aaral, nakayakap sa kanyang mga binti tuwing matutulog (mas gusto nito ang kama niya kaysa sa sarili nitong basket na ginawa ni Ilyong), at sumasagot tuwing kinakausap niya.

Kung ganito lang din sana ka-cute 'yung taong Goyong.

Nang magsimulang kupkupin niya ang aso, napadalas din ang pagbisita ni Goyo sa kanyang boarding house.

Pinakamasigla si Goyong kapag naroon ang orihinal na amo nito, kaya't lately ay nabawasan na rin ang pagrereklamo ni Ilyong sa napapadalas na pagbisita ng kaaway.

_Kaaway?_

Wala naman silang pinag-aawayan, o mayroon ba?

_Basta_ , isip niya. _Tinitiis ko lang siya para kay Goyong._

 

 

__________

 

 

"How's your day, EJ?"

"Ilyong."

"Yeah, okay. How's your day, cute kong Ilyong?"

"........... Okay naman si Goyong. He'd heal eventually raw."

"Yeah, pero I was asking about you."

"You're asking about my day?"

"Yup!"

"... As a friend?"

"... Yeah, as a friend."

Ibinaba ni Ilyong ang cellphone.

_Gago_ , isip niya. Sinubukan takpan ang namumulang mukha.

_Gago, we're not even friends._

 

 

_________

 

 

Wala masyadong plano si Ilyong tuwing weekends. Bukod sa paglalaba, gym, pagrereview, wala naman na siya gaanong ginagawa kapag Sabado't Linggo.

Dahil malayo pa naman ang finals season, at hindi pa gaanong kabigat ang acads, _a la una y media_ pa lamang nang hapon ay tapos na sa mga nakatakdang gawain si Ilyong.

Maaga siyang gumigising upang pagsikat na pagsikat pa lang nang araw ay nakasampay na sa labas ng boarding house ang kanyang mga damit.

Matapos maglaba ay dumidiretso siya sa malapit na mumurahing gym upang magpapawis. Kakabukas pa lamang nito nang ganoong oras, kaya't madalas ay solo ni Ilyong ang gym kahit mahigit-kumulang tatlumpung minuto.

Naliligo na rin siya doon bago pumunta sa kasunod na gawain: pamamalengke. Sa dami nang gawain sa academics at frat, sa labas na lang siya nakakakain tuwing may pasok. Kaya ang pangako niya sa sarili ay dadalasan ang pagluluto nang sariling pagkain kahit sa weekends man lang, kung wala siyang lakad.

Sa araw na iyon, kape, bangus at ilang gulay ang laman ng kanyang shopping cart. Nang may madaanang mga box ng dog food, hindi niya napigilan ang sariling kumuha rin nang isang malaking box.

Simula nang mapunta sa kanya si Goyong, ang tanging kinaya niyang ipakain dito ay mga tira mula din sa kung ano ang kanyang kinain.

Nakangiti siyang umuwi hawak-hawak ang plastic ng mga pinamili.  
  
  


 

"Kukunin ko na si Goyong."

Salubong sa kanya ni Goyo, na inaabangan pala siya sa labas ng kanyang boarding house.

"What do you mean ---"

"May nabasa kasi akong article kagabi," simula ni Goyo, habang binubuksan naman ni Ilyong ang pinto papasok sa boarding house. Nakasunod na pumasok din si Goyo. "Parang dapat yata ibalik ko siya sa mom niya, don't you think so ---"

"Teka, wait, ibabalik mo siya sa mom niya, what do you....." Tinitigan niya si Goyo. Nakataas ang isang kilay. "Don't tell me..."

"Fine, I give up! Oo na," Itinaas ni Goyo ang dalawang kamay sa magkabilang parte ng ulo, tulad ng pose ng mga nahuhuling kriminal sa mga pelikula (o maging sa tunay na buhay, hindi sure si Ilyong). "Actually, EJ..."

"Ilyong."

"Yeah, EJ... Ninakaw ko lang si Goyong sa kakapanganak pa lang na asong alaga ng mga Guard dun sa Gate... Aray!"

Tinamaan sa braso si Goyo nang makapal na librong naihagis ni Ilyong sa kanya.

"Sira ka talagang puta ka! Anong --- bakit----"

"Sorry, okay!? Naawa kasi ako! Akala ko patay na siya kasi hindi siya gumagalaw nung kinuha ko. And besides, pinamigay din naman nung mga Guards 'yung ibang puppies, so..."

Nilapitan ni Ilyong ang tutang nasa ibabaw ng kanyang kama. Binuhat ito at kinarga malapit sa kanyang dibdib.

" Akin na si Goyong. "

" W-What? "

" Para ko na siyang anak. "

" Huh?? Shit, " Lumapit sa kanya si Goyo. Tinangka nitong kunin si Goyong mula sa pagkakayakap niya. Hindi niya ito binigay. "I thought, sabi mo, you were too busy to take care of a pet."

Sumimangot si Ilyong. Inirapan din si Goyo.

"Not anymore. Baka ipatapon pa 'to ni Miong diyan sa frat ninyo. I don't trust you and your friends."

Napahagikhik si Goyo.

"May cute sides ka rin pala, EJ."

"I-Ilyong!"

"Sige, maybe I'll start calling you Ilyong when you stop getting very red whenever I'm talking to you."

"N-Namumula ako sa galit!"

"Sure. Whatever, EJ."

Nagring ang phone ni Ilyong mula sa bulsa ng kanyang suot na maong pants. Nahinto ang kanilang asaran.

Kinuha ni Ilyong ang phone at binasa ang caller ID.

Kitang-kita ni Goyo ang mabilis na kumalat na pagngiti ni Ilyong nang makita kung sino ang tumatawag.

"Etong! Yes, hi!"

Habang abala sa pakikipag-usap sa ka-frat, hindi napansin ni Ilyong ang unti-unting pagkawala nang kulay at ngiti sa mukha ni Goyo. 

 

 

_________

 

 

"Yo, EJ. Gising ka pa?"

"Masasagot ko ba itong call mo if I were already asleep?"

"Sungit naman. Matulog ka na kaya?"

"That was my plan... Kaso tumawag ka, di ba?"

"Hahaha! Sige, I have a question kasi. One question lang, and then I can sing you to sleep."

Ilyong rolled his eyes, kahit sa phone niya lang naman kausap si Goyo.

"I can't guarantee na sasagutin ko 'yang question mo."

"Hmm, yeah. Pero I just wanted to ask about Etong? The one you were talking to kanina. Was that Anacleto Enriquez?"

"Yes. You know Etong?"

Ilang segundong tahimik sa kabilang linya. Akala ni Ilyong ay binabaan o tinulugan na siya nang kausap.

"... Yup."

"Oh..? Weird, he's never mentioned you."

"... Haha. Yeah, considering our history of course he'd never."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, EJ. So ito na, as promised, I'll sing you to sleep. Here's my version of ' _Don't Touch My Birdie'_ "

"Goyo. Please stop right there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gaya nga nang sabi ng vet, ilang araw lang ang lumipas ay umayos rin ang kalagayan ng tutang si Goyong.

Hatinggabi na't nag-aaral pa rin si Ilyong. Paikut-ikot naman sa kanyang paa ang masiglang aso, tumatahul-tahol.

"Goyong, bukas na tayo maglaro please. I have to review for this report in my 7am class."

Hindi naman natinag ang malikot na aso. Patuloy ang pag-ikot nito sa kanyang mga paa, sabay na rin ang pagtakbo't balik nito mula sa kabilang side ng kwarto pabalik ulit sa kanya.

Bumalik siya sa pagharap sa laptop, ngunit hindi pa rin makapag-focus sa kailangan gawin.

"Para kang amo mo..."

Hindi siya makapag-focus dahil naiisip niya si Goyo.

Ano bang gusto mangyari nito, bakit tila napapadalas ang pagtawag nito sa kanya?

_Nilalandi ba ako nang Gagong iyon?_

Namula siya sa naisip. _No way_.

Manhid ba siya? Naglalandian ba sila ni Goyo?

"Wala lang naman iyon, 'di ba, Goyong?"

Paglapit nang tuta ay kinarga niya ito at inilapag sa mesa, paharap sa kanya, upang kausapin. Tumahol si Goyong.

"I'm just overthinking this, right? Why would he make landi, to me, out of all people..."

_Teka_.

_Arf_.

_Eh, kailan ba namili nang lalandiin si Goyo?_

"Right? Oo nga no... Tama ka Goyong."

_Arf_.

"Yeah, hindi dapat ako magpaapekto. Walang meaning yung good morning texts niya. And yung calls niya asking me out for lunch. And yung mga visits niya rito, he's just concerned sa'yo. May pakanta-kanta pa siyang nalalaman before ako matulog... Nakakainis na kaya. "

Walang sagot ang asong si Goyong sa kanya. Tinitigan lang siya nito.

"Wow. You're judging me, no, Goyong?"

Wala pa rin itong sagot.

"Hindi ako kinikilig, fyi."

_Arf_.

"I'm not lying!"

Kinarga niyang muli ang tuta, ibinalik sa lapag kung saan tumakbo uli ito paikot sa kanyang kwarto.

"Magsama kayo ng malandi mong amo, _hmph_."

_Arf! Arf! Arf!_

Naiinis, bumalik na lamang si Ilyong sa inaaral.

 

 

___________________

 

 

"What do you mean I have to be there?"

Katatapos lamang ng meeting ng frat nang lapitan siya ng Presidenteng si Andoy.

"Ilyong, alam mong importante sa aking magkasundo na ang frat natin at frat ni Miong. Importanteng naroon ka, alam mong ikaw ang gusto kong pumalit sa akin pagka-grad ko."

"Hindi ko pa rin gets?"

"Anong... ' _gets_ '?"

"Sorry, I mean, party lang 'yun. Andoy, I have studies---"

"Lahat tayo rito, estudyante, Ilyong. Minsan lang naman tayo makipaghalubilo sa kanila. Gusto kang makilala nang mga opisyales ni Miong."

"Kilala ko na si Goyo."

Tumaas nang bahagya ang kilay ni Andoy, ngunit hindi na nagtanong pa tungkol sa kung paano nagkakilala ang dalawa.

"Hmm, hindi lang si Goyo ang opisyales ni Miong."

Tumingin palayo si Ilyong. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero ayaw niyang tignan ang kausap. Baka kung ano pa ang makita nito sa kanyang mga mata habang si Goyo ang paksa nang kanilang pag-uusap. Mahilig pa namang magbasa nang facial expressions si Andoy, at mag-usisa na rin kapag may napansin itong kakaiba.

"Fine, I'll go. Pero aalis din ako kaagad."

"Uminom ka na rin nang kaunti, masyado kang mahigpit sa sarili mo, Ilyong."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Andoy."

Napangiti ang Presidente ng kanyang frat.

Natatakot nang bahagya si Ilyong. Baka kung ano na ang iniisip ni Andoy.

Halata bang may itinatago siya? Na may koneksyon siya kay Goyo na hindi nito alam?

Inakbayan siya ni Andoy.

"Nasabi lang sa akin ni Etong na nagpapakalunod ka sa pag-aaral noong mga nakaraan. Madalas ka niyang hinahanap sa akin."

"H-ha? Ah, busy lang talaga..."

"Sigurado kang nag-aaral ka lang, Ilyong? May hindi ka ba sinasabi sa amin?"

"W-wala, Andoy. Aral lang talaga."

Hindi rin alam ni Ilyong kung bakit parang gusto niyang itago sa mga kaibigan ang tungkol sa bagong alaga niyang si Goyong.

Marahil ay nais niyang isolo lamang ang tutang ito.

Isang bagay na sila lamang ni Goyo ang nakakaalam.

Para sa kanilang dalawa lamang.

 

 

_____________

 

 

"Bakit ba kung sinu-sino na lang ang nilalandi mong hayup ka?"

Iilang bote ng alak na ang nainom ni Ilyong, at paikut-ikot rin siya sa bar na pinagdarausan ng party na inorganisa ng kalabang frat, kung saan imbitado rin ang kanilang frat. Para raw ito sa ikabubuti nang lahat, upang mapagbati at maging magkaibigan ang dati'y nagtutuligsaang fraternities.

Napakilala na siya ni Andoy sa mga opisyales ng frat ni Miong. Nakikilala niya man ang ilan rito sa mukha, wala na siyang masyadong maalala sa mga pangalan ng mga ito dahil sa medyo tinamaan na siya ng mga nainom na alak.

Hindi niya pa nakikita sa party si Goyo, dahil ayon kay Miong ay ' _baka abala na' yun sa panglalandi'._

Kasama niya sina Andoy at Etong kanina, ngunit humiwalay siyang sandali upang hanapin si Goyo.

Gusto niya lamang batiin ito. Iyon lang.

Pati na rin siguro kumustahin ito, dahil dalawang araw nang hindi siya tinatawagan o pinapadalhan ng good morning texts.

Hindi sa nalulungkot siya, or anything.

Hindi lang siya sanay, 'yun lang.

At alam niyang nalulungkot ang tutang si Goyong dahil dalawang araw na nitong hindi naririnig ang boses ni Goyo.

Doon niya narinig bigla ang boses ni Enteng, kilala niya bilang nakababatang kapatid ni Etong, na miyembro ng kalabang frat.

Kasama nito sa iisang mesa si Goyo, at isa pang lalaki na marahil ay miyembro rin ng kanilang frat.

Hindi niya alam na matalik na magkaibigan pala sina Enteng at Goyo.

Akmang lalapit siya sa mesa ng mga ito ngunit napatigil siya sa sagot ni Goyo.

"Hindi sila kung sinu-sino."

Tunog seryoso ang tono ni Goyo. Kahit medyo lasing na si Ilyong, hindi niya mapigilang isipin na guapo ang hitsura ni Goyo kapag seryoso itong nag-iisip o nagsasalita.

Baka nga kaya niya lang iyon naiisip ay dahil nakainom na siya.

"Lahat naman nang mga 'yon, nagustuhan ko in one way or another."

Namula si Ilyong. Hindi dahil sa lasing na, ngunit ramdam niya ang pagka-totoo nang pahayag ni Goyo. Tila nagsasabi ito nang totoo at nasasaktan sa pag-aakusa sa kanya bilang malandi ng kaibigan.

Siya ba, nilalandi nga ba siya ni Goyo?

Nagustuhan nga kaya siya nito?

Sobrang nalilito na siya. Hindi niya na pinakinggan ang iba pang pag-uusap ng magkakaibigan dahil iniisip niya kung ano ang gagawin.

Tama bang oras na lapitan ang mga ito habang iyon ang paksa ng kanilang pag-uusap?

Ayaw niya mang aminin, alam niyang nagsisimula na siyang magkaroon ng nararamdaman para kay Goyo.

Hindi niya kayang ituring lamang na kaibigan ito kung sa bawat umaga ay inaabangan niya ang ' _Good morning, EJ_ ;)' texts nito, at ang pag-aaya nitong palagi na kumain nang lunch together (na palagi niya rin hini-hindian, but still appreciated), o ang mga tawag nito sa gabi upang kantahan ng pampatulog si Goyong (na pinapakinggan niya rin, kahit hindi naman kagandahan ang boses nito).

_Gago_ , isip niya.

_Fuck, shit._

_I may have feelings for this guy._

Gusto niyang tumakbo palayo.

Parang hindi niya kayang tanggapin ang realization na may namumuong pagtingin siya kay Goyo.

Ngunit bago pa siya makatalikod sa grupong nag-iinuman, narinig niya ang kanyang pangalan sa pag-uusap ng mga ito.

"Tumigil ka, baby bro," Pagsabat ng isa nilang kasama. Hindi ito kilala ni Ilyong. "'Di mo nga malapitan' yung, sino ba 'yon, Enteng?' Yung sa kalabang frat?"

"Excuse me, kuya. Wala akong interes kay Ilyong. Baka siya kamo ang may gusto sa'kin."

Matapos sabihin iyon ni Goyo ay biglang nahagip siya ng mga mata nito. Nagkatitigan silang sandali. Kitang-kita ni Ilyong na nagulat si Goyo sa pagkakakita nito sa kanya.

Huminga siya nang malalim, at tuluyang tumakbo papalayo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used "Etong" for Anacleto's nickname in the previous chapters pero i'll be using "Etoy" from now on kasi until now wala pa akong nahahanap na sources kung alin ba talaga yung tamang nickname. Will edit this in the future kapag alam ko na.

Wala namang pagbabago.

Ganoon pa rin naman ang takbo ng bawat araw ni Ilyong.

Kapag may klase ay maagang gumigising, maging umaga o hapon pa ang klase. Kumakain nang mabigat na almusal, para kung sobrang busy sa buong araw ay kahit hindi na siya magtanghalian. Pinapakain niya na rin nang marami kasabay ang tuta na si Goyong, dahil hindi siya sigurado kung anong  oras makakauwi sa araw na iyon.

Pupunta sa pang-umagang klase, makikinig sa guro, magsusulat ng notes.

Matapos ang sunod-sunod na klase ay panandaliang dadaan sa frat tambayan. Makikipaghalubilo sa mga miyembro, kukumustahin ang mga gawain ng bawat isa. Hahanapin ang mga matalik na kaibigan, magpapalitan nang kuwento tungkol sa isa't-isa.

Sa hapong iyon, nagkataong naabutan niya sa tambayan si Etoy. Hindi ito madalas sa tambayan dahil busy sa paghahabol sa mga naibagsak na subjects noong mga nakaraang taon.

Hindi niya rin naman gustong makita ito dahil akala nito'y tinakbuhan niya ito noong nakaraang Party at iniwan mag-isa.

Pagdating na pagdating niya sa tambayan ay malakas ang pagbati nito sa kanya.

"Oh, Ilyong! Kumusta naman 'yung pag-iwan mo sa akin nung Sabado!"

Napapailing, pilit na tumawa si Ilyong. Tumabi sa inuupuan ni Etoy.

"Sorry, may nalimutan lang akong deadline."

"Ulol?" Tinapik siya ng katabi. "Kilala kita. Hindi ka nakakalimot nang mga ganyan."

Napangiti na lang si Ilyong. Totoo naman ang pagkakakilala sa kanya ng kaibigan.

"Basta. May nakita akong 'di ko nagustuhan."

Napataas ng kilay si Etoy.

"Sige, sabi mo eh..."

"Etoy... Kilala mo ba si Goyo?"

Napatingin sa kanya nang matagal si Etoy. Hindi alam ni Ilyong kung bakit tila napag-isip ang kaibigan.

"Goyo, Gregorio, sa kalabang frat. Kilala mo?"

"Ah, oo." Sagot ni Etoy. "Anong meron, Ilyong?"

"H-ha? Tinanong ko lang kung kilala mo."

"Tungkol ba sa kanya?"

"A-Ano?"

"Kaya ka umalis nang maaga nung Sabado... Nandoon siya, 'di ba?"

Naging seryoso ang expression ni Etoy.

Lalong nalito si Ilyong.

"H-Hindi ko alam, Etoy." Pagsisinungaling niya.

Natural ay alam niyang nandoon si Goyo.

Dinig na dinig niya kung paanong sinabi ni Goyo sa mga kaibigan na wala itong gusto sa kanya.

Dinig na dinig niya kung paanong sinabi ni Goyo na baka raw siya ang may gusto rito.

Marahil ay hindi naman nagkakamali roon si Goyo.

Tinitigan pa siyang matagal ni Etoy, bago ito huminga nang malalim.

"Okay. Okay, Ilyong. I'll believe you, pero mag-ingat ka sa lalaking 'yon."

"What do you mean?"

"Kilala kita, Ilyong. At kilala ko ring lalo yan si Goyong."

"Hindi kita maintindihan, Etoy."

Mapait na ngiti lamang ang isinagot sa kanya ng kaibigan.   
  


 

 

__________

 

 

"Hey, EJ. Tara dinner?"

"Ilyong."

"Okay, Ilyong, let's eat? Treat ko."

"... Kumain na ako." 

 

 

___________  
  


 

 

Mag-iisang buwan na halos ang lumipas matapos ang pinuntahang party, nang huli rin makita ni Ilyong si Goyo.

Hindi naman niya ito iniiwasan.

Sinasagot pa rin ni Ilyong ang mga tawag ni Goyo, lalo na kung kinukumusta lang nito ang kaniyang aso na patuloy pa ring inaalagaan ni Ilyong. Kung nag-aaya naman ito lumabas, o kumain, mabilis na tinatapos ni Ilyong ang tawag.

_Pero sinasagot ko pa rin naman, so..._

Technically, wala naman siyang galit kay Goyo. Wala rin naman silang pinag-aawayan. Walang dahilan para iwasan niya ito...

... Pero kung iisipin niyang mabuti, baka nga ay alam na ni Goyo na (ayaw niya man ay) may namuo nang damdamin si Ilyong para sa binata.

Nahihiya siya.

Nahihiya siyang baka nga alam na nito, kaya't iiwasan niya na lamang si Goyo.

Habang-buhay, kung maaari.

Kung posible ay ibabaon niya pa sa hukay ang damdaming iyon.   
  


 

 

 

Kakatapos lamang ng kanyang klase. Palabas siya ng silid nang may kumalabit sa kanya mula sa sa pinto.

"EJ!"

Si Goyo.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito---"

Ngumiti ito sa kanya.

"I think you forgot na we're in the same college?"

"Yeah, pero wala tayong same class this sem. Are you stalking me?"

"Stalk agad? I was walking tapos nakita kita from the open door pero anyway, enough of that, ang tagal kitang hindi nakita!"

"Well, yeah, we're not exactly friends ---"

"Grabe ka naman. We're both parents to Goyong tapos you don't consider me as a friend pa pala."

Napasimangot si Ilyong. Tinignan nang masama si Goyo.

"Ano bang kailangan mo sa akin?"

"Wala, na-miss lang kita."

 

_Stop that._

 

_Stop._

 

"I missed your cute frowning face? Haha"

 

_Tangina naman, Goyo._

 

_Tangina._

 

"Tsaka the way you talk to me, ikaw lang ang masakit magsalita sa akin pero natutuwa pa rin ako hearing your voice."

"Gago ka ba?"

Tumawa nang malakas si Goyo.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Puta ka, ano bang gusto mong mangyari!?"

"Wait, EJ. Chill, bakit ka sumisigaw ---"

"Tangina mo?! Pa-miss miss kang nalalaman diyan, fuck you??"

"Ilyong. Why are you suddenly so mad ---"

Galit na naglakad nang mabilis palabas ng building si Ilyong bago pa makita ni Goyo ang namumuong mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Sa tagal niyang hindi nakikita ang binata, nalimutan niya kung paano kagandang tignan ang ngiti nito tuwing sila'y magkausap; kung paanong lumalambot ang tinig nito na kahit pang-aasar ang sinasabi ay hindi siya magsasawang pakinggan; kung paano siya naaapektuhan ng mga mata nito.

Nalimutan niya nang lahat iyon, ngunit nagbalik ang mga pinilit na itinagong damdamin nang makitang muli si Goyo.

Hindi napigilan ni Ilyong ang sarili at muntik nang aminin ang nararamdaman.

Hindi rin niya napigilan ang sarili na pagtakpan ito gamit ang kinikimkim na galit.

Galit hindi para kay Goyo.

Galit para sa sarili, dahil kung gaano kadali para kay Goyo ang harapin at kausapin siya na parang walang nangyari ay ganoon naman kahirap para kay Ilyong na kumapit, na huwag nang mahulog pang lalo para sa binata, na alam niyang wala naman siyang pag-asang sasaluhin siya nito sa kanyang pagkahulog.

Nahihirapan lang siyang huminga tuwing iniisip ito.

Ayaw niya nang mag-isip.

Dahil sa pag-iisip ay naaalala niya ang mga damdamin na gusto niyang kalimutan, itago, ibaon sa hukay kung maaari. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nakikiliti.

Parang kinikiliti ang leeg ni Ilyong nang magising siyang dinidilaan ng tuta na si Goyong.

Masayang tumatahol ito, binabati siya nang isang magandang umaga, walang bahid ng problema o iniisip.

Napangiti si Ilyong.

Sana nga'y maging maganda ang umagang ito----

_Tok._

_Tok. Tok._

"EJ! Open this door!"

Nagmamadaling bumangon si Ilyong, halos matisod sa sariling kumot na pumulupot sa kanyang mga binti habang natutulog. Tumingin sa orasan na katabi ng kanyang kama, a las otso y media.

Umikot-ikot sa ibabaw ng kama si Goyong, masaya sa pagkakarinig sa boses ng orihinal nitong amo.

Huminga siya nang malalim.

_Kumalma ka, Ilyong_.

"Kumalma ka diyan, Goyong. Sandali lang."

_Sandali lang._

Huminga siyang muli nang malalim.

Hindi pa siya handang harapin si Goyo matapos nang huli nilang pag-uusap.

Sa inipon na inis at galit ay muntik niya nang maamin dito ang nararamdaman, kaya naman kailangan niya munang kumalma bago pa mapagbuntuan ulit nang galit si Goyo.

Mahirap na't baka kapag nagalit siyang muli ay mapaamin pa siyang tuluyan nang wala sa oras.

_Wala sa oras? Kailan ba ang tamang oras? Aamin ba ako ever?_

_No way._

_Aamin sa alin?_

"EJ bhe!"

"Bhe, amputa..." bulong niya, bago tumayo nang tuwid at humakbang nang mabilis papunta sa pinto.

_Puta ka talaga, Goyo._

Pagkabukas niya sa pinto ay sumalubong sa kaniya ang nakakasilaw na ngiti ni Goyo, _este_ , nakakasilaw na liwanag ng araw sa paligid.

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Topless ka pala matulog?"

Namumula, ibinalibag ni Ilyong pasara ang pinto.

Nalimutan niya palang magbihis. 

 

 

____________

 

 

 

"Wala ka bang pa-kape diyan or something?"

Kumportableng nakaupo si Goyo sa maliit na sofa sa gitna ng maliit na kwarto ni Ilyong, nakikipaglaro sa alagang tuta.

Matapos makapagbihis ay pinapasok na ni Ilyong ang bisita. Kahit pa ayaw niya itong makita ay napagkasunduan nilang pareho na hindi ipagdadamot si Goyong sa isa't-isa.

Isang parte ng utak ni Ilyong ay natatawa sa kanilang usapan. Parang anak nilang dalawa kung ituring ang tuta.

Ang kabilang parte naman ng utak niya ay nalilito. Bakit niya kailangan maging parte nito?

Para kay Goyong nga lang ba?

"Hindi puede sa aso ang kape."

Tumawa nang malakas si Goyo.

"Para sa akin kasi."

"May tubig sa ref, kumuha ka para sa sarili mo."

"Ang aga-aga, ang sungit-sungit."

Tinitigan niya ito nang masama.

"Ang aga-aga, napaka-buwisit."

"Fair."

Tumayo si Ilyong, akmang magtitimpla ng kape.

"Ilyong."

"Oh?"

"Anong meron sa inyo ni Etoy?"

Napakunot siya nang noo. Nang ibalik ni Ilyong ang paningin sa kausap, wala na ang mapang-asar na malaking ngisi na halos parating nakadikit sa mukha nito.

Seryoso ang mukha ni Goyo.

Hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya, ngunit parang nakatulala, na kay Goyong ang paningin pero nasa ibang lugar ang pag-iisip.

"What do you mean?"

"Si Etoy... Anacleto. Kayo ba?"

Bakit niya biglang tinatanong?

Naguluhang bigla si Ilyong.

Malinaw ang pagkakarinig niya noong nakaraang party, hindi ba? Walang gusto si Goyo sa kanya.

Marahil ay alam na ni Goyo ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Bakit ngayon ay sobrang seryoso ni Goyo na gustong malaman kung may relasyon siya at si Etoy?

_Ilyong, walang gusto si Goyo sa iyo._

_Wala siyang gusto sa iyo, pero ihahati niya ang pagmamay-ari kay Goyong at pagkakatiwalaan ka upang alagaan ang tutang itinuturing niyang anak._

_Wala siyang gusto sa iyo, pero tatawagan ka niya araw-araw, babatiin nang magandang umaga at papakiligin ka na bago ka pa makapag-almusal; aayain kumain sa labas, libre niya pa; kukumustahin kang palagi, nais na makipagkita; huling boses na maririnig mo bago matulog, sapagkat hindi ka niya titigilan hangga't hindi mo pinapakinggan ang kanyang kanta._

_Wala siyang gusto sa iyo, at alam mo 'yon, pero hindi mo pa rin mapigilang lalong mahulog sa bawat-oras na kasama mo siya._

Gustong lumuha ni Ilyong.

Pero hindi siya ang tipong lumuluha para sa ibang tao.

Lalo na para sa ibang tao na malinaw namang hindi siya gusto.

Hindi siya gusto, pero malalim ang boses na nagtatanong kung may relasyon ba siya sa isang kaibigan.

"Saan mo naman napulot 'yan? Close friends lang kami ni Etoy."

"Hmm. Kinausap niya kasi ako kagabi."

Lalo pang naguluhan si Ilyong sa takbo ng kanilang pag-uusap.

"Close din kayo?"

"Childhood friends. Best friend ko si Enteng, younger brother niya."

Pinigilan ni Ilyong ang sarili na sabihing, _'I know_ ,' dahil baka magtunog na may pakialam siya sa buhay at mga kakilala ni Goyo.

Mayroon naman, ayaw niya lang malaman nito na mayroon siyang paki.

"Oh. Ano bang sinabi sa'yo ni Etoy?"

"Nothing much." Bumuntong-hininga si Goyo. Inilapag ang tuta na hawak niya sa tabi ng inuupuang sofa, akmang tatayo. "He just seemed like he cares about you a lot."

_Ano ito?_

_Anong nangyayari?_

"Are you jealous?"

Hindi alam ni Ilyong kung saan siya kumuha nang lakas ng loob para maitanong iyon. Pero sa gulo nang kanyang pag-iisip sa kasalukuyan, iyon lang ang tanging makakapagpaliwanag kung bakit ganoon ang tono ng kanilang usapan, ang biglang pagbabago sa mood ni Goyo, at kung bakit nadamay si Etoy sa paksa.

Nagseselos nga ba si Goyo? Kinakabahang tanong din ni Ilyong sa sarili.

Nakakatakot at nakakahiya nang aksidenteng narinig niya ang sinabi nitong wala itong gusto sa kanya.

Paano kung mali iyon?

Paano kung may nararamdaman din pala si Goyo para sa kanya?

Mas nakakatakot.

Mas natatakot si Ilyong.

Hindi siya handang marinig kung anuman ang isasagot ni Goyo sa kanyang tanong, dahil mas lalong hindi siya handa kung sakaling ito ang pagkakataong maipahayag niya ang nararamdaman para sa binata.

Hindi siya handang umamin sa ngayon.

Hindi siya magiging handa, marahil kahit kailan.

 

"Yes." Simpleng sagot ni Goyo.

 

Mabilis ang paghugot ni Ilyong sa hiningang hindi niya alam ay napigil niya pala.

 

"Yes, I'm jealous, Ilyong."

 

Nanlalaking mga mata ang isinagot niya sa diretsong tingin sa kanya ni Goyo.

"I don't know if you were telling the truth, Ilyong, pero I know Etoy likes you. A lot."

"So wh---"

 

"Etoy and I... We're exes."

"W-Wh---"

 

 

"And I have plans to win him back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I've updated the tags. Please check before reading this chapter. Thanks! Sorry!

Masakit ang ulo at mabigat ang pakiramdam ni Ilyong habang pinipilit ang sarili na ipagpatuloy ang pagbabasa sa nakabukas na libro sa kanyang harapan.

Nasa isang sulok siya ng library, kung saan walang bukas na ilaw pero malapit sa bukas na mga bintana; kung saan kita sa liwanag na mula sa araw ang alikabok at dumi na pumapaligid sa mga luma at naninilaw na papel ng mga librong kanyang hiniram at kasalukuyang sinusubok aralin.

Iyon naman talaga ang kanyang nakasanayan; lunurin ang sarili sa pag-aaral tuwing may hindi magandang pangyayari sa kanyang buhay.

Maayos ang gising niya noong umaga lang, akala niya pa'y magiging maganda ang takbo nito dahil papatapos na ang semestre at wala na siya halos kailangang puntahan na mga klase. Kaunting kapit pa'y patapos na rin ang kanyang finals.

Kung maging maayos ang lahat ay huling semestre niya na sa unibersidad ang susunod na lima o anim na buwan.

Kung maging maayos ang lahat sa kanyang pag-aaral para sa finals ngayon, kaso ay mukhang hindi iyon magiging madali sa pagdagdag ng problema niya kay Goyo.

Sumasakit lalo ang ulo, ibinaba niya muna ang hawak na highlighter at inilapag ito sa gitna ng mga pahina ng librong binabasa.

Isinandal ang likod at itinaas ang ulo, pumikit, humingang malalim.

Magdadalawang-oras na siya sa library, pero ni isang chapter sa binabasang libro ay wala pa siyang natatapos.

Ayaw niya munang umuwi, dahil doon ay naaalala niya kung paano ang naging takbo ng pag-uusap nila ni Goyo noong umaga lang. Lalong hindi siya makakapag-aral doon.

"Ang init-init kasi rito, hindi ka nagdadala nang tubig."

Pagdilat ng mga mata ni Ilyong ay una niyang nakita ang kamay na naglapag ng isang bote ng tubig sa kanyang mesa, bago pa makita kung sino itong biglang tumabi sa kanya na nasa tagong sulok ng malawak na library.

"Ugh, Etoy..." Bulong niya, bago magpasalamat sa dalang tubig nito at mabilis na uminom.

"Kumusta, Ilyong? Okay ka lang?"

_Oh, please..._

Tumango lang si Ilyong at nagpanggap na ibinalik ang paningin sa nakabuklat na libro.

Hindi niya alam kung paanong haharapin ngayon ang matalik na kaibigan matapos malaman mula mismo sa bibig ni Goyo ang kanilang nakaraan. Alam ba ni Etoy na may nararamdaman siya para kay Goyo mula pa noong huli silang nag-usap? Iyon ba ang dahilan kung bakit tila binalaan siya noon ni Etoy, na kilala siya nito at mas lalong kilala nito si Goyo? May ideya ba si Etoy na gusto pa rin siya ni Goyo?

May magsasabi ba sa kanya kung anong nangyari at bakit naghiwalay ang dalawa?

Nararamdaman ni Ilyong ang lalong pagsakit ng kanyang ulo, pagbigat ng katawan, at marahil ay ang patagong mahinang pag-iyak ng kanyang puso.

"Hmm... Sige, I see that you're busy." Tumayo si Etoy, hinawakan ang kanang balikat ni Ilyong. "Alam mo namang puede mo akong tawagan anytime if you need someone to talk to, diba?"

Tumango siyang ulit. Hindi inalis ang paningin mula sa libro.

 

_Sa totoo lang, sa sitwasyong ito, Etoy, I don't think I'd want anyone else to know. Not Goyo, and especially not you._

 

_Allow me to hide this one from everyone, please, as kahit ako sa sarili ko hindi ko matanggap na I fell that easily and fell hard I did._

 

Ginulo ni Etoy ang kanyang buhok.

 

"See you. Drink that water, ha."

 

Ilyong almost cried that instant.

 

 

______________________

 

 

 

Late nang nakarating si Ilyong sa tinutuluyan. Nagsasara ang library nang a las dose nang umaga, at siya na yata ang huling estudyante na natira doon bago magsara.

Marahan ang pagbukas at pagsara niya sa pinto, dismayadong wala ang alagang madalas ay sumasalubong at hinihintay siya sa kanyang pag-uwi.

Mabigat pa rin ang kanyang katawan at masakit pa rin ang kanyang ulo, pero inuna niyang asikasuhin ang paghahanda nang kakainin ni Goyong. Sigurado siyang gutom iyon dahil halos buong araw siyang wala sa bahay.

Nilapitan niya ang tuta na nasa kanyang kama, hawak ang pagkain nito, inilapag ito sa tabi ni Goyong.

"Kain ka na, baby, sorry ang tagal ko."

Mahinang ungol lang ang isinagot nito sa kanya. Inamoy ang pagkain, tumalikod, bumalik sa pagkakahiga.

"Goyong?"

Tawag niya sa aso, ngunit hindi siya pinansin.

Hinaplos-haplos niya ang matamlay na katawan nito. Tila umiiyak?

"Goyong? What's wrong?"

Kinarga niya ang maliit na aso at inilapag sa sahig, katapat niya.

Mukhang nanghihina ito, may kaunting pag-ungol na tunog ay either umiiyak o nahihirapan sa paghinga.

Bigla rin itong naihi.

May kasamang dugo.

"Fuck---"

Doon na napatayo agad si Ilyong, buhat ang alagang si Goyong, mabilis na tumakbo palabas nang bahay.  
  
  


 

 

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari.

 

Ang naaalala niya lang ay tumakbo siya nang mabilis hanggang sa may makasalubong na tricycle; at isang iglap lang ay naroon na siya nakaupo sa labas nang office ng vet, nanginginig ang mga kamay habang hinihintay na may sumagot sa kabilang linyang kanyang tinatawagan.

Ni hindi niya maalala kung nakapagbayad ba siya sa sinakyang tricycle, pero hindi iyon ang pinakaunang pinag-aalala niya sa kasalukuyan.

"Yes, EJ? Anong meron, bakit ganitong oras---"

"Goyo," Hinihingal pa ang boses ni Ilyong; kalahating dahil sa magkahalong pagod at takot, kalahati'y dahil sa epekto ng boses ni Goyo sa kanyang emosyon.

Pagkarinig sa kausap ay parang kaya niya nang makahingang muli nang maluwag, kahit sandali.

"Goyo, I-I'm at the vet. I... I don't know what to do. Goyong, it's about---"

"Shit, okay," dinig ni Ilyong ang tila mabilis na pagkilos ng kausap mula sa kabilang linya. "Papunta na ako. Calm down, babe, wait for me. Hintayin mo 'ko, please. Goyong will be alright, okay? I'll be there in a few."

Ibinaba agad ni Goyo ang tawag.

Ramdam ni Ilyong ang pagtila ng kanyang mga luha.

Nalimutan niyang panandalian ang nararamdamang sakit ng ulo, nagbabadyang lagnat, gutom nang hindi nakakain dahil sa hindi sinasadyang pagbabad sa pag-aaral, sakit ng kinikimkim na bigong pag-ibig, panginginig sa takot at pag-aalala para sa isang minamahal. 

 

Darating si Goyo.

 

At magiging maayos rin ang kanilang alaga. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bago niyo basahin itong huling kabanata ng fic na ito gusto ko lang i-share na NAPAKAHIRAP isulat nito omg!!!!!! Kaya super thank u for reading pota ito na dami kong satsat!!! Scream with me sa twitter @alaalarawan!!!!!!!

Pagdating ni Goyo sa clinic na malapit sa tinutuluyan ni Ilyong ay nakita niya agad itong nakaupo sa isang bench sa gawing entrance. Nakayuko ito, nasa ulo ang dalawang kamay, madiing nakapatong sa magkabilang binti ang mga siko.

Lumapit siya, dahan-dahan, upang hindi magising ang akala niya'y natutulog na si Ilyong. Ngunit bago pa siya makaupo sa tabi nito ay mabilis na iniangat ni Ilyong ang mukha, bahagyang basá ang mga matang sumalubong sa mata ni Goyo.

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay napagtanto ni Goyo na iyon marahil ang unang beses na nakita niya si Ilyong sa ganoong estado; Namumula ang mga matang katatapos lang umiyak, hindi maayos ang buhok dulot nang paulit-ulit na paggulo sa sariling buhok bilang pagpapailalim sa stress, maraming butil ng pawis sa noo dahil sa kahit madaling-araw na ay mainit pa rin ang panahon, mahinang panginginig nang mga kamay na nakatiklop para sa isang panalangin.

Hindi na namalayan ni Goyo ang kanyang biglaang pagluhod sa tapat nang kaibigang nanghihina, tahimik na nadudurog, sinasarili ang panlulumo.

"EJ, I'm here."

Bulong niya, ngunit ang tingin na isinagot sa kanya nito ay malayo't mababaw pa rin.

"EJ, calm down, please."

Itinaklob ni Goyo ang sariling mga kamay sa nanginginig na mga kamay ni Ilyong, at doon din lamang huminto ang paggalaw nito. Pumikit si Ilyong nang ilang segundo, huminga nang malalim, at dahan-dahang binuksan muli ang mga mata.

 

Diretso ang tingin sa mga mata ni Goyo.

 

"Goyo," mahina, mahangin, halos walang tunog na pagkakasambit niya sa pangalan ng binatang kaharap.

 

"Goyo. Natatakot ako."

 

Tumango lang si Goyo, hinigpitan pa ang pagkakahawak sa mga kamay ni Ilyong.

Ngayon niya lamang nakitang natatakot si Ilyong.

"Goyong... He'll be alright, okay? Inaalagaan mo siya nang maayos, masigla pa siya nung huli ko siyang makita, and you handled this emergency well..."

Huminga rin nang malalim si Goyo. Hinaplos ang noo't ulo nang kausap, pagtatangkang pakalmahin ito.

"Nilalagnat ka, Ilyong."

 

"I don't care."  


 

"I do."

 

 

__________________  


 

 

Nang lapitan sila nang veterinarian wala pa isang oras makalipas ay hindi makagalaw sa puesto si Goyo upang batiin ito. Sa kanang balikat niya ay payapang nakasandal si Ilyong na malalim na agad ang tulog, dahil na rin siguro sa hindi magandang pakiramdam nito.

Hindi magawa ni Goyo na istorbohin ang tulog nito, lalo't alam niyang kailangang kailangan nitong maipahinga ang isip, puso, at pisikal na katawan matapos ang mga kaganapan sa nagdaang oras.

"Ikaw si Goyo, tama ba?" Tanong ng vet, mukhang puyat din ngunit wala namang bahid nang inis sa mukha dahil sa biglaang pasyente.

"H-ho?"

"'Yung nakahanap at nagpangalan kay Goyong. Madalas kang maikwento nitong si Ilyong."

Goyo nodded. Hindi niya alam kung anong ikukuwento ni Ilyong tungkol sa kanya, ngunit hindi niya rin naman ugaling itanong o alamin pa kung ano iyon.

"Kumusta ho siya?"

Ngumiti ang kausap na vet. "Mabuti't mabilis mag-isip at umaksyon ang boyfriend mo. Naagapan namang agad ang kahit anong posibleng komplikasyon, pero kakailanganin niyo pa rin obserbahan ang alaga ninyo sa isang linggo kung may malaki pang pagbabago sa kalagayan niya. Tawagin mo ako paggising ni Ilyong, may ibibigay akong antibiotic sa kanya na kailangan niyang ibigay kay Goyong for a week."

Naramdaman ni Goyo ang biglang pagluwag nang kanyang paghinga sa narinig na balita.

" Thank you, salamat po. Sasabihin ko agad sa boyfr... este, kay Ilyong, pagkagising niya. "

Malaki ang ngiti ng vet bago tumalikod at bumalik sa kanyang opisina.  


 

_______________

 

 

"Oh my God."

May mga tumitilaok nang mga manok sa paligid nang magising si Ilyong. Dinig na rin mula sa kalapit na kalye ang mga tricycle na maagang namamasada. Maya-maya'y siguradong darating na rin ang mga manininda nang taho at pandesal. 

Pagdilat niya sa kanyang mga mata ay una niyang napansin na nakatulog siya habang nakaupo, nakapatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Goyo na siya ring natutulog paupo.

Isang braso ni Goyo ang nakaikot at nakasabit sa kanyang mga balikat, hila siya papalapit.

"Tangina?"

Mabilis niyang inangat ang ulo at humiwalay sa katabing si Goyo, na naging dahilan sa mabilis na pagbagsak bigla nang katawan ni Goyo sa matigas na bench na kanilang inuupuan, dahil nakasandal din ang katawan nito sa kanya kani-kanina lamang.

"Oww... Fuck.."

Nagising si Goyo sa biglaan niyang pagbagsak, mabilis din ang pagbalik sa puestong paupo hawak-hawak ang brasong kanina'y nakahawak kay Ilyong, na ngayon ay kumikirot na sa sakit dahil sa hindi magandang pagbagsak nang kanyang torso sa nasabing braso.

"Gago ka, bakit hindi mo 'ko ginising?!"

Malakas na hikab lang ang isinagot sa kanya ni Goyo.

"Nasaan na si Goyong?!"

"Okay na raw."

"Dapat ginising mo agad ako!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Goyo. Pabirong sumimangot.

"Sayang kasi if ginising kita, ang cute mo pala kasi kapag tulog?"

Ilyong rolled his eyes.

 

_Tangina_.

 

_Tangina_.

 

"Goyo. Can you please stop flirting with me?"

 

_Tangina._

 

_Ilyong, stop._

 

_Stop._

 

_Don't go there anymore._

 

Pagkalito at gulat ang pumalit sa kanina'y nang-aasar na mukha ni Goyo.

"But I'm not flirting with you? Seryoso 'yun."

"I don't like it."

 

_I don't like this._

_Stop, Goyo, please._

_I want to give up._

_Help me give up on you._

_Don't do this._

 

Tinitigan siya nang seryoso ni Goyo.

 

Matagal.

 

Hindi bilang ni Ilyong nang mga oras na iyon kung gaano katagal siyang tinitigan ni Goyo, habang iniiwasan niya naman ang titig nito, bago basagin ni Goyo ang katahimikang biglang pumalibot sa kanilang dalawa.

Wala na ang tunog ng mga ingay nang nanggigising na mga manok.

Wala nang ingay mula sa mga maaagang pumasadang tricycle sa kalye, ni sigaw nang taho o pandesal na kadalasang naririnig sa kanilang lugar nang ganitong oras.

Tila tumigil ang lahat sa mundo,

liban sa kanyang hininga at sa malalim at medyo namamalat pang boses ng bagong-gising na si Goyo.

 

"Do you have something you want to tell me, Ilyong?"

 

 

"I like you."

 

 

"...Hmm, yeah, I figured."

 

"No, I mean, I like like you. Tangina ka."

"Oo nga? I figured. Obvious kaya."

"Gago. Fuck you."

"Thanks, Ilyong. I'll think about it."

"Kahit 'wag na, bwisit ka."

Tumawa si Goyo.

Pulang-pula naman ang mukha, tenga, at leeg ni Ilyong.

 

"Seriously, thank you. For taking care of Goyong. For trusting me sa maraming bagay. I'm glad. I'm glad I got to know you better."

"Ang dami mong sinasabi. Hindi ko tinatanong opinyon mo."

"Oops, sorry. Better ba if i-kiss na lang kita?"

 

Masakit.

 

Nasasaktan si Ilyong.

 

Gusto niyang umiyak.

 

Umiyak dahil hiyang-hiya na siya, dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang sagot sa kanya ni Goyo, dahil ang daming emosyon na naiipon sa kanya sa mga oras na iyon.

 

 

 

Kaya't wala nang isip-isip pa'y hinila niya na lang papalapit ang mga labi ni Goyo.  
  


 

 

________________  
  
  


 

"Good morning, EJ! Don't forget to eat your breakfast, ha? And yung antibiotic shot ni Goyong?"

"Yeah, okay na."

"Both?"

"Uh, no, yung antibiotic lang ni Goyong."

"And you haven't eaten yet because??"

"Because I'm busy???"

"EJ, you were sick kahapon lang."

"Ilyong. I don't know, 'di ako gutom. Stop bugging me."

"Lunch later?"

"...... Fine. 1PM sa Area 2. Your treat."

"Sure. Dalhin mo anak natin, ah."

"Puta ka."


End file.
